Mon compagnon avant toi
by Evlan
Summary: Lorsque sa lame lui échappa des mains, il sut. Il sut qu'il allait mourir… triste réalité, si froide… il le savait, oui. Il le savait depuis longtemps que c'est ici qu'il s'éteindrait. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant que Dame La Mort l'étreignait...


_bonjours a tous, un petit "One shot" sur Oromis car il est, à mon sens, le personnage le plus intéressant de la serie Eragon. c'est un texte un peu triste, mais que j'aime particulièrement en comparaison à tout ce que j'ai pus faire jusqu'à présent. _

_voila alors il ne me reste juste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. _

_**les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sinon je me servirais d'Oromis comme d'Oreiller... Seuls Nyssa et Saria sont de moi. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Mon compagnon avant toi…<strong>

Lorsque sa lame lui échappa des mains, il sut. Il sut qu'il allait mourir… triste réalité, si froide… il le savait, oui. Il le savait depuis longtemps que c'est ici qu'il s'éteindrait. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant que Dame La Mort l'étreignait. De sa prédiction… de sa propre mort. _Elle _le lui avait dit. Elle, la seule Dragonnière que Alagaesia ai portée. Sa troisième apprentie. Nyssa.

_Des heures que ces jeunes garçons défilaient devant les œufs, des jours même, des années… elfes ou humains… il les regardait, l'un d'eux sera son premier disciple, peu t être… Oromis les regardait, les observait, espérant…_

_Son regard se fixa sur le premier œuf noir et n'en bougea plus, ce serait un mâle… c'était l'œuf qui lui avait été assigné pour être le précepteur du futur Dragonnier. Les garçons qui défilaient ne savaient pas. Ignorance…ils ne savaient pas si l'œuf s'ouvrira pour l'un d'eux ni qui serait son maître. _

_Les jours passèrent, encore…ennuyeux… décevants… mais ce présenta alors une femme devant lui, devant l'œuf. Les autres prétendants la regardèrent avec moquerie, mais pas lui, il la considéra longuement, elle et ses gestes si… aériens et sinueux, étrange jeune fille à vrai dire, ni Elfe, ni Humaine… d'une longue et fine main elle caressa la coquille ébène. Tendresse. Naturel… et l'œuf se fissura. Un petit cris strident retentis et elle sourie, les yeux emplies de douceur. Avec du recul il aurait surement remarqué cette lueur de tristesse mais il ne la vit pas. Une petite tête apparus entres les débris de la gemme, puis un petit corps. La jeune femme parla, d'une langue qui lui était inconnue, mais si familière, comme venant du fond des âges…elle lui parla de sa voix mélodieuse, tel un oiseau chanteur. Mais au son de cette voix si spécial, le petit Dragon ouvrit ses grands yeux. Presque précipitamment. La petite forme se mis sur ses pattes en trébuchant avant de sauter dans les bras de celle qui était désormais sa moitié avec de petit geignements. La jeune femme flancha légèrement avec une petite grimace de douleur lors de la formation de la Gedwei Ignasa. Mais la leur de la marque s'étendis tous le long de son bras, arabesque, tissés, entre lacés. Il s'était levé et approché de cette fille si étrange et qui, en quelques secondes venait d'aller à l'encontre de toutes les coutumes des Dragonniers. Il se saisit doucement de ce bras qu'elle ne semblait plus avoir la force de bouger. La Gedwei Ignasa de cette enfant était unique et le resterait surement à jamais. Cette jeune femme serait surement la seule à avoir le privilège de chevaucher un Dragon. _

_- qui es tu, mon élève? Demanda-t-il. _

_- Nyssa, mon maitre. Répondit elle, droite et fière._

* * *

><p><em>Les années étaient passés et Nyssa avait progressé de façon spectaculaire. Oromis n'avait pas eu à lui enseigner les rudiments du tir à l'arc ni de l'escrime, elle était déjà instruit à l'extrême. « mon frère. » avait elle répondue lorsqu'il voulu savoir pourquoi. Quand à la magie, elle en avait une petite pratique, mais rien de bien grandiose et il lui fallut du temps pour arriver à soulever une boule d'eau. Cependant une fois qu'elle saisit le concept, ses progrès avaient été impressionnant. Si bien que sa formation dépassa les entendement et les limites de ses précédents disciples. Plus que tout, Nyssa raffolait de leur chevauchées dans le ciel, son Dragon fut nommé dans sa langue, Saria. Alter Ego. Saria était devenus robuste, fin et puissant, musclés, sculpté telles les statues . Oromis souriait en le voyant car sa démarche était plus féline telle un tigre que celle de Glaedr qui, pourtant avait été son précepteur. Souvent dans leur entrainement ils se stoppaient suite à une question de l'un ou de l'autre car Oromis se montrait curieux des origines de Nyssa. <em>

_- je suis une Elfe comme toi. Dit elle un jour en parant une manche de son professeur. _

_Elle baissa son sabre et s'assit au sol, Oromis l'imita, se calant contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel elle l'avait acculé. _

_- je me suis toujours demander comment tu arrivais à mentir avec l'ancien langage. Soupira-t-il. _

_- votre langue est incertaine, primitive presque. Le nargua-t-elle. _

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prononçait ces mots mais il n'en avait jamais saisis le fond. _

_- vous semblez avoir perdue votre vraie langue lorsque vous avez traversé la mer. Continua-t-elle. Si l'on retrouve quelques mots, expression ou intonations, c'est un dialecte qui reste réduit que vous parler. Lorsque les filles du Fleuve m'ont dis que ma destinée était de l'autre côté de Dame la Mer, sur la terre dont nos ancêtre ne sont jamais revenus, je me suis demander ce qu'il restait des nôtres qui étaient partis. Je n'est jamais fais que lires les livres racontant votre départs…et n'étant pas très agées non plus j'étais vraiment dans l'appréhension à mon débarquement en Alagesia. Quel fut ma joie lorsque je suis arrivé dans votre citée, et ma déception en vous entendant parler… _

_Ainsi Nyssa était une Elfe, de son propre peuple, ceux qui n'avait pas traversé la mer. Et tandis qu'elle parlait, il l'observa longuement, comme il l'avait fais le premier jour. Fine et musclée, statue de marbre, intemporelle, comme lui… elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux depuis son arrivé en Gwendalavir et ceux si lui arrivait aujourd'hui au milieu des mollets. Aussi sombre que les écailles de sa moitié du ciel. Ses yeux étaient colorés de pourpre, lui donnant un air sauvage et dangereux. _

_- tu m'écoutes? _

_Il hocha la tête. Nyssa était surement ce qu'il avait vus de plus mystérieux. Jeune femme qui riait le jour et pleurait à la nuit tombées. Dans cette léthargie qui leur servait de sommeil, ses yeux débordaient d'une peine qui lui était inconnue. Il s'en était rendus compte un jour alors qu'elle s'était « assoupie » un soir après une dure journée de pratique magique. Dans les yeux, cette même douceur que le jour de l'éclosion à Saria. Il l'avait porté jusque son propre lit et observé comme il venait de le faire. Dans son sa léthargie, ses yeux s'agitaient, comme en plein cauchemars. Elle s'était réveillé en hurlant, terrifiée par quelque chose qui semblait lui échapper. Nyssa avait alors fouillé la pièce des yeux, avait rencontré les siens et ne les avaient pas lâchés, dehors Saria grognait, sentant la détresse de sa moitié. Il se souvint s'être assis à ses côtés et lui demander ce qui la mettait dans un tel états. _

_« vous êtes vivant…avait elle balbutié sans l'écouter ses larmes coulant à flot. Louer sois les dieux vous êtes vivant. »_

_- Oromis. L'appela Nyssa en rigolant. Ne fais pas semblant de m'écouter._

_- excuses moi, je pensais à autre chose._

_- je vois ça oui. Se moqua-t-elle, les yeux rieurs._

_Puis elle redevins sérieuse. _

_- promet moi quelque chose. _

_Il fronça les sourcils, la douceur était de retour dans les yeux de son élève. Il l'invita à continuer. _

_- promet moi que si un jour je venais à me détourner du chemin sur lequel je chemine tu me tuera. _

_Le cœur d'Oromis loupa un battement, il plongea le regard dans cette mer de douceur, cherchant quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas. Nyssa ne rigolait pas, elle était sérieuse. _

_- Nyssa. Souffla-t-il. Te rends tu compte de ce que tu me demandes? _

_Oui… elle le savait, c'était pour cela que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. _

_- il n'y à que toi…dit elle en détournant les yeux. Il n'y aura que toi. _

_- je te promet. Dit il dans la langue de la jeune femme._

* * *

><p><em>Oromis ne para pas cette attaque, la lame lui trancha tout l'avant bras. Glaedr rugit en même temps qu'il cria. Saria profita de ce moment pour l'enserrer et le plaquer sur une plateforme de la montagne, dans la cuvette en dessous d'eux, la guerre faisait rage. Sous la violence du choc, Oromis fut projeté au sol, Nyssa avait sauté de sa monture et se dirigeait droit sur lui, son sabre au bout du bras. Si son pats n'hésitait pas, il pouvait voir à travers son masque, ses larmes. Galbatorix l'avait asservis. Lui qui la croyait morte. Il se releva et se remit en garde, mais son ancienne élève ne leva pas son arme. <em>

_- tu m'as fait une promesse. Dit elle, ce regard de douceur qui le sondait de part en part. Ici les pouvoirs de Galbatorix n'ont pas effet, j'ai tout fais pour. _

_- Nyssa. Commença-t-il, voulant la raisonner. _

_- n'oublis pas que tu m'as donné ta parole! Haussa-t-elle le ton. Tu DOIS me tuer, Oromis, je t'en supplie… _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et lui défis ce masque. Elle détourna la tête. Son visage était barré d'une large cicatrice, et ses yeux rouges ne cessaient de verser sa peine. Oromis s'écarta, levant son épée d'or, résigné. Nyssa sortie quelque chose de sa poitrine. Le cœur de Saria…et le lui tendis. _

_- c'est à vous qu'il revient, je ne veux pas que Galbatorix en prenne possession. _

_- comment as-tu… _

_- il n'y a pas que la langue que vous avez perdu, mais aussi des formules…coupa-t-elle avec un vague sourire. Maintenant tien parole et n'oublis pas, n'oublis jamais que je t'aimes. _

_Il la vis se tourner vers Saria, qui avait lâché celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Il devinait les paroles échangées « adieux, sois fort… », probablement… d'un hochement de tête, elle lui donna le feu vert. Un coup, un coup… gracieux, net, précis. La pire frape qu'il ai jamais donné, la plus douloureuse. La jeune femme s'effondra dans ses bras, le sourire au lèvres. Saria flancha. _

_- m'oublis pas trop vite, hein. Rigola-t-elle à l'adresse d' Oromis, sa main effleurant doucement sa joue. Puis sans force retomba le long de son corps qui commençait déja à refroidir. Dans les dernière force qui lui restait elle s'était tournée vers sa moitié qui devrait apprendre à vivre sans elle. Elle voulait le voir lui, mourir dans ses yeux. Sa vie… sa destinée, Saria. Le seul pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie. Saria, des lieux et des lieux avant Oromis. Le Dragon noir avait hurlé en s'écroulant. Il avait hurlé de la mort de sa compagne. En un dernier soupir le Fils du Ciel partie se réfugier dans son cœur, que Oromis tenait comme le plus précieux des trésors. L'Elfe avait pleuré, et lorsque les troupes Elfique l'avait retrouvé, il pleurait toujours, le corps de son élèves à ses genoux, le cœur de Saria dans les bras. _

Lorsque sa lame lui échappa des mains, il sut. Il sut qu'il allait mourir… triste réalité, si froide… une douce lueur lui chauffa le visage et deux bras lui enserrèrent le torse, il les connaissaient, ses fines et longues mains…

« Glaedr… libère moi… Murmura t' il à son compagnon, puis plus faiblement. Ne me pleure pas. »

il comprit alors Nyssa, oui, il voulait mourir avec la présence son compagnon en lui. Les deux bras raffermirent leur prise avec douceur. Il vit alors Glaedr, il se vit lui, sans vie…

- je t'attendais. Dit une voix chanteuse et triste à la fois. Comment va ma vie?

- Saria est toujours en deuil. Souffla-t-il sans se retourner, voyant le champs de bataille disparaitre peu à peu.

- moi aussi.

Il ne se retourna que lorqu'il ne pus plus voir le Dragon d'or. Elle le regardait avec douceur et joie. Et il compris que c'était de la tristesse qu'il avait vus le premier jour.

Oromis ne dis rien, il la regarda, tourna la tête vers le charnier, il ne pouvait plus entendre les rugissement du compagnon de sa vie. Il pleura pour Glaedr et suivit Nyssa en silence. Il était mort. Elle était morte, et ils s'en allaient tous deux loin de leur raison de vivre. En silence, il lui pris la main, en silence il lui dit qu'il l'aimait et en silence il l'embrassa. Oui, ils étaient morts…

* * *

><p><em>Alors cette petite fic'? vous à t'elle plu? déçut? <em>


End file.
